


Various Short Fics for Fic Promptly, Round 2 (Leverage)

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cereal, Cooking, Crack, F/M, Gen, Musicians, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics for the Fic Promptly community on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eliot, cooking with Infinity Chilis

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the same time [You Look Funny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/490433) was published.

Eliot's routine with Infinity Chili powder is this: 

*wash hands  
*put on gloves  
*add a dash of powder to his salsa  
*screw lid to powder back on carefully  
*wash hands again

It was one thing to have spicy salsa. It was another to have a very painful burning sensation on his genitals by accident.


	2. Hardison, holding the Stradivarius

Hardison's conflicted over the Stradivarius. On one hand, he still feels the crippling fear of not being able to play the violin. On the other hand, he sees himself playing the violin, only to remember Nate manipulated him into feeling confident enough to play it.

He decides the only way he can get over his fear is to play the damn thing, and if he's terrible at playing it now without Nate's help, so be it.


	3. Parker/Hardison, She is the sword. Which makes Hardison the sorceress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formatted as: Parker/Hardison, _She_ is the sword. Which makes Hardison the sorceress.

Hardison pulled the sword out of the stone. 

"Thanks for pulling me out," the sword said.

Hardison twisted the sword. There was a reflection of a blonde-haired woman in the sword. "What the hell?"

"I'm Parker. I'm a sword. Congratulations, you're now a sorceress."

"I'm a sorceress." 

"Yes."

"I don't get no fancy title like 'king' or 'knight' or anything like that?"

"No."

"Wait, now how am _I_ a sorceress when I'm a guy?"

"When I was trapped in this sword, I was told to grant the powers of a sorceress to anyone who freed me. No one told me to make anyone a _sorcerer._ "

"So, uh, what do I do now that I'm a sorceress?"

"Make me human again."

Hardison sighed. "Make Parker into a human again." He wasn't enthusiastic.

The sword transformed into a human. Parker was now in Hardison's arms.

"Took someone long enough."

"Hi, I'm Hardison, your sorceress."

Parker looked up at Hardison. "You're cute."


	4. any team member except Eliot, disaster in the kitchen

The kitchen was covered in cereal. It had gotten everywhere--the refrigerator, the stove, the counter, the sink. 

When Sophie saw the kitchen covered in cereal, she also found Parker attempting to open a bag of cereal.

"Parker," Sophie asked, "why is the kitchen covered in cereal?"

"I couldn't get the bags open without it flying everywhere!"

And as soon as Parker said that, cereal flew all over the kitchen.

"I'll get a broom," Sophie said.


End file.
